I Get Around
'"I Get Around" by The Beach Boys is featured on Just Dance ''and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who wears a teal and orange flower patterned shirt with a singlet under it, and orange flippers on his feet. 'Just Dance Now On Just Dance Now, his shirt and goggles are red, and his singlet and flippers are purple. Background The background is an image of a beach at sunset. On Just Dance Now, the sunset is a slightly darker colour. Gold Moves In Just Dance Now, there are 2 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Open your arms in a left-diagonal fashion as if you are surfing. '''Gold Move 2: '''Similar to the previous move, but in a right-diagonal fashion. ' GetAroundGM1.png|Gold Move 1 GetAroundGM2.png|Gold Move 2 ' Trivia * The song is by ''The Beach Boys which explains the coach's wardrobe and the background the routine takes place in. * The dancer has his own avatar in ''Just Dance 2014''. To unlock this avatar you must reach Level 750 on the World Dancefloor. * The dancer appears in a Puppet Master Mode for'' Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), and in that, his shirt is mostly red instead of green. * On Just Dance Now, unlike many other routines, the routine originally did not have any Gold Moves. This could be attributed to the fact that the song was never in a game which came with the feature. Gold moves were later added.. ** It's also the first Just Dance Now song to come directly from Just Dance and has not returned in any other game in between. [[Can't Get You Out of My Head|''Can't Get You Out of My Head]] lacks Gold Moves too, but this one currently has yet to be released. ** As of April 24, 2015, 2 Gold Moves have been added. * On April 14, 2015, the song was removed from Just Dance Now. ** However, it was restored back on April 15th, 2015. ** This made this the 9th song to be deleted from'' Just Dance Now'', after ''American Girl'', Roar, Happy, Fatima,[[ Heart Of Glass| Heart Of Glass]], We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), Sway (Quien Sera), U Can't Touch This ''and ''You're On My Mind. However Happy, American Girl ''and the final 5 songs was re-added back. *This is the only song from ''Just Dance ''to not have made an appearance on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits, but still have an avatar in Just Dance 2015. Gallery Tex1_256x256_360808dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|I Get Around IGetAroundMenu.png 305987_10150629503964150_568288670_n.jpg|Beta version Justdance4puppet.png|I Get Around's appearance in the Puppet Master Mode of Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). getaround.jpg|I Get Around Getaround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 4-0.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar FADDSAa.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos File:The_Beach_Boys_-_I_Get_Around File:Just_Dance_1_I_Get_Around,_The_Beach_Boys File:Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* File:Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Updated-0|Updated version with gold moves ru:I Get Around Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:60's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rock Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists